Boku no Pico
by Aqua Titania
Summary: Dan saat ditanya apa yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini, dengan mata membara, dada membusung dan nafas menderu, terlebih dengan percaya diri dan suara keras, ia akan menjawab… Pico. Ya, sungguh Neji sangat mencintai Pico. Hati-hati, judul menjebak. Warning inside!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boku no Pico by Mbik Si Kambing**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan alur, karakter yang terlalu 'out', typo yang nyempil bagai upil, dan kenistaan lainnya harap dimaklumi karena otak author lagi konslet saat penulisan ini berlangsung. Hati-hati bagi fans Neji, karena disini Neji bakal aneh, absurd, dan tindakannya tidak patut ditiru. #ngek**

**Yah, pokoknya selamat membaca saja, deh minna-chuaan~**

* * *

Kalau ditanya siapa yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini, dengan lantang Neji akan menjawab Ayahnyalah yang paling ia sayangi.

Kalau ditanya siapa yang akan ia lindungi di dunia ini, tentu dengan mudah Neji akan menjawab sepupunya―Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan saat ditanya apa yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini, dengan mata membara, dada membusung dan nafas menderu, terlebih dengan percaya diri dan suara keras, ia akan menjawab… Pico.

Ya, sungguh ia sangat mencintai Pico.

**.**

**.:Boku no Pico:.**

**.**

Neji sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, bahkan sejak ia lahir, Pico selalu ada di dekatnya, selalu ada di saat duka maupun suka. Mereka tumbuh bersama, tak terpisahkan barang semenit pun. Pokoknya dimana ada Neji, disitu ada Pico, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, cinta itu tumbuh di hati Neji.

Terserah orang mau menganggapnya sakit atau mempunyai kelainan mental, Neji sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang jelas ia sangat mengagumi, mencintai, dan menggilai Pico. Karena kecintaannya―yang agak berlebihan itu―ia rela merogoh kocek untuk mempercantik Pico, membeli beberapa produk kecantikan dan Pico hanya menurut dan mengikuti semua perintah Neji.

.

Keanehan sikap Neji semakin menjadi, ia rela menunda latihannya bersama guru Guy hanya untuk berlama-lama bersama Pico di kamar mandi. Bahkan paman Hiashi saja sampai bingung apa yang dilakukan Neji di dalam kamar mandi. Banyak spekulasi muncul akibat keberadaan Neji yang terlalu lama disana, belum lagi suara desahan-desahan erotis yang terdengar di dalam bilik kecil tersebut. Ya, hanya Neji sendirilah yang tahu kegiatan rahasia yang dilakukan di ruang dua kali dua meter tersebut.

Hanya Neji dan Pico.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang Neji lakukan? Mari kita lihat bersama-sama.

Pertama-tama, Neji akan membasahi Pico dengan air, dari pangkal sampai ujung, lembut dan hati-hati. Saat tangan Neji sudah penuh dengan cairan, ia akan memberikannya pada Pico. Gerakan memijat Neji sangat lihai dan ia sangat hati-hati. Neji bahkan mendesah berkali-kali, saat kegiatan memijit itu berlangsung. Begitu nikmat dan nyaman. Namun ia tetap pelan, tentu ia tidak ingin menyakiti Pico sang pujaan hati.

Setelah selesai dan dirasa cukup, Neji kembali membersihkan Pico, membasuhnya perlahan dan menghilangkan jejak-jejak hasil perbuatnya tadi. Terakhir, ia akan menyelimuti Pico dengan handuk tebal, menghangatkannya dari dinginnya air. Ah, ternyata kegiatan itu belum selesai. Neji masih menginginkan lebih, meski Pico sudah basah dan lemas. Neji terus mengelus Pico dan mencium aroma Pico yang memabukkan.

Oh, Neji tidak pernah puas melakukan hal itu. Sehari tidak melakukan hal tersebut kepala Neji akan pusing, oleh karenanya ia tidak pernah absen dan rutin melakukannya dua kali sehari.

.

.

"Neji-_nii_," panggil seorang gadis berambut indigo dan memiliki warna netra yang sama seperti Neji.

"Hinata-_sama_. Ada apa?" Sang bunke menunduk hormat.

"Kau dipanggil ayah," ucap Hinata, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan Neji merasa hatinya diselimuti kerisauan yang tinggi.

.

Neji sudah sampai di ruang sang Ketua Klan―Hiashi Hyuuga―sekaligus paman yang membesarkannya selama ini. Neji menundukkan kepala, memberikan ucapan salam.

"Ada apa memanggil saya ke sini, Paman?" ucap Neji.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, sebentar lagi upacara 'itu' akan dimulai. Dan tahun ini adalah giliranmu, Neji." Hiashi menatap Neji dengan intens, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas meja.

Neji terdiam, terlalu bingung untuk bersuara. Namun ia beranikan hatinya untuk menatap sang ketua klan, "Tap-tapi… saya belum siap, Paman."

"Kalau begitu siapkan hatimu mulai dari sekarang. Sekarang kau boleh keluar."

Suara dalam Hiashi bagaikan petir imajiner yang menghanguskan seluruh tubuh Neji, dengan tubuh lunglai bagai aki-aki, Neji keluar ruangan.

Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa pamannya yang dulu baik dan sayang padanya berubah menjadi kejam. Padahal waktu kecil mereka sering mandi bareng, menggosok punggung bergantian, dan sabunan bersama. Tapi sekarang?!

Neji sakit hati, semua memori indah itu pecah berkeping-keping, dan sebuah pemikiran absurd bertengger di kepalanya.

'Apa jangan-jangan paman cemburu dengan Pico?'

Mengingat semenjak dewasa, Neji dan ketua klan semakin jarang mandi bersama, bisa jadi lelaki paruh baya itu merasa cemburu. Langkahnya terhenti, dengan cepat ia membalikkan badan, kembali menghampiri sang ketua klan.

Pintu terjeblak terbuka, terdengar suara 'brak' yang cukup keras, saat Neji masuk tanpa permisi. Neji melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi buku dan gulungan surat dan mendapati Hiashi tidak sendiri, ada Hinata di sampingnya.

"Ada perlu apa lagi, Neji?" tanya Hiashi sedikit kesal dengan perbuatan tak sopan sang bunke. Harinya sudah buruk ditambah lagi dengan tugas-tugas menumpuk yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Ia berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah Neji yang sedikit aneh tersebut.

"Paman pasti cemburu dengan Pico 'kan?" Tanpa basa-basi ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan, suara Neji lantang, bahkan pengurus kebun dan anggota klan yang berada di jarak 200 meter bisa mendengar lengkingnya suara Neji.

"HAH?" jawab Hiashi tak kalah keras, "Apa maksud pertanyaan konyol itu, Neji?" Sumpah, otak tua Hiashi tidak mampu mencerna pertanyaan barusan.

"Ya. Pasti," Neji mengangguk-angguk sambil mengerutkan kening dan mulut, mencoba bergaya ala detektif tapi gagal total. Bukannya mirip detektif, muka Neji lebih mirip orang yang sedang menahan boker lima tahun.

"Pasti Paman cemburu 'kan? Ngaku aja, Paman. Mumpung ada Hinata-_sama_ di sini. Dari dulu Paman naksir aku 'kan?"

Oke. Melihat adegan absurd dan sedikit menjurus ke tema dewasa ini, membuat Hinata tidak mampu menahan tawa, gadis itu sampai memegang perutnya dan menutup mulutnya rapat. Astaga, Hinata tidak habis pikir kakak sepupunya bisa bicara seperti itu. Hal itu sukses membuat _image_ _kakak-cool-dan-pengertian_ hancur total di matanya.

Sementara itu, sang ketua klan menatap Neji dengan tatapan horor. Matanya melotot, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, 'Sial, rahasiaku selama ini terbongkar! Dari mana ia tahu? Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat.'

Hiashi menggelengkan kepala dan berdehem, memasang muka serius dan menyembunyikan degub jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan, "Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini."

"Hah! Jangan berlagak deh, bangkot tua. Yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Pico!" Hiashi mendelik saat dikatain bangkot tua. Begini-begini ia masih laku di pasaran, buktinya bibi-bibi penjual sayur masih menggodanya tadi pagi. Ck! Rupanya Neji sudah berani dan tidak hormat padanya. Sebagai ketua Klan, Hiashi tentu tersinggung dan marah dengan ucapan Neji barusan.

"Meski kau memohon dan menangis sekalipun, upacara itu akan tetap berlangsung!" ucap sang ketua klan, "...dan siapa pula Pico?"

"Pico itu…" Neji terdiam agak lama, "yang jelas Pico itu sangat berarti bagiku!" teriak Neji.

Wajah Hiashi menggelap, aura membunuh menguar di sekelilingnya dan matanya berkilat marah. Kesabarannya kian menipis. Hinata yang dari tadi menahan tawa langsung mengkerut takut.

"Penjaga, bawa Neji ke ruang bawah tanah. Kurung ia di sana dan jangan biarkan ia kabur sampai upacara di mulai!"

Titah dari sang ketua sudah diturunkan. Tiba-tiba saja sepuluh orang muncul di hadapan Neji, mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Tentu Neji memberontak, ia bahkan berhasil mengalahkan empat orang dengan Jyuuken miliknya, tapi tetap saja Neji kalah jumlah. Ia akhirnya berhasil ditaklukkan, tangan dan kakinya sudah diborgol.

"Paman," panggil Neji. Sang paman yang dari tadi melihat pertarungan di balik meja, mendekat ke arah Neji.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal aku tidak mengikuti upacara sialan itu. Kumohon, paman," ucap Neji dengan wajah memelas. Wajahnya sungguh oh-so-uke membuat batin Hiashi tak kuat.

Sebuah penawaran yang menggiurkan telah disodorkan di depan mata Hiashi, namun sebagai pemimpin Hyuuga ia tidak bisa menerima tawaran tersebut. Hiashi berdiri dan segera membalik badan, "Bawa Neji pergi."

Neji meronta, menangis dan menjeritkan kata 'Pico-pico' berkali-kali. Hiashi sampai kesal dibuatnya. Saat pintu tertutup, Hinata berjalan mendekati sang ayah, "Jadi, apa benar yang dikatakan Neji-_nii_, ayah?" Hinata bertanya penuh selidik, sementara sang ayah salah tingkah.

"Hehehe…" Hiashi menggaruk tengkuknya, "tentu saja bohong!" ucapnya mantap tanpa berani melihat mata Hinata. "Mana mungkin ayah seperti itu, Hinata. Ayah masih normal. Normal!" ucapnya keras, lebih terkesan meyakinkan diri sendiri. Hiashi ketawa kikuk, kemudian Hiashi kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

"Terserah ayah saja, yang jelas awas kalau ayah sampai mengkhianati ibu," Hinata tersenyum, mememerkan gigi-gigi yang menyilaukan mata, namun Hiashi tahu apa yang ada di balik senyum malaikat tersebut. Sesosok iblis yang siap mencabiknya kapan saja.

Terlintas di benaknya kejadian dua bulan lalu saat ia ketahuan meminum sake, ia ingat senyum Hinata, tapi ia lebih ingat kilau golok yang dibawa anaknya itu. Sungguh, kejadian itu membuatnya trauma dan membuatnya mimpi buruk tiga hari berturut-turut. Maka dari itu demi keselamatan jiwa dan raganya, Hiashi bersumpah akan mengubur 'rahasia' tersebut dalam-dalam.

Hiashi yang kicep dan keringat sebesar jagung membasahi dahinya, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sebenarnya siapa sih Pico?" Sang ayah memasang raut ingin tahu, meminta jawabannya dari anak tertuanya.

"Sini," sambil mengulum senyum, Hinata menyuruh ayahnya mendekat dan saat kalimat bisikan tersebut didengar sang ketua klan, Hiashi hanya bisa menatap Hinata. Agak lama, namun menit kemudian gelak membahana terdengar ke seluruh mansion Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap, cek. Kotor, cek. Bau, cek.

Bagaikan neraka dunia, itulah yang dirasakan Neji saat ini. Pemuda berambut coklat itu geram dan tidak habis pikir jika dirinya ditempatkan di ruangan seperti ini. Tangan dan kakinya memerah dan gatal akibat gigitan nyamuk. Sudah berkali-kali tangannya menari, menepuk kesana-kemari demi tewasnya serangga penghisap darah itu. Tapi itu belum seberapa, minimnya celah untuk udara masuk membuat ruang sempit itu pengap dan panas. Ditambah lagi bau pesing yang sangat menyengat. Ugh, sungguh Neji yang sangat cinta kebersihan lebih memilih mati di medan perang daripada harus mati perlahan akibat digigit nyamuk dan keracunan amonia.

"Arhh!" Neji benar-benar frustasi. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia rindu dinginnya air dan ia rindu melakukan aktifitas bersama Pico di kamar mandi.

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!" teriak Neji. Ia berusaha menggedor-gedor, mengeluarkan jurus andalan, namun pintu baja itu bergeming. Lagi-lagi usaha Neji sia-sia.

Perlahan tubuh Neji merosot, ia tertunduk dan bulir kristal membasahi tanah kering di bawahnya.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa waktu terus bergulir, dan hari yang ingin dihindari Neji telah tiba. Neji tertunduk pasrah, tenggorokannya sakit akibat terlalu banyak berteriak, wajahnya kusut masai, bahkan dua kantung hitam bertengger manis di bawah matanya. Sungguh sangat mengenaskan penampilan sang bunke, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berpaling. Ada dua kemungkinan, pertama gara-gara tidak tahan melihat penampilannya yang mirip gelandangan yang ditinggal mati kucing kesayangan, atau kedua, karena tidak kuat mencium bau yang tersebar di tubuhnya.

"Neji-_nii_," panggil Hinata. Gadis itu tampak khawatir melihat keadaan kakak sepupunya yang persis pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Hehehe… ya, _Hime_. Ada apa?" Dan rasa khawatirnya semakin besar saat mendengar tawa Neji yang sedikit aneh.

"Sebelum upacara dimulai, _Niisan_ harus mandi terlebih dahulu." Sekuat tenaga Hinata bertahan untuk tidak mual.

"Mandi?"

Hinata mengangguk dan memberikan seulas senyum.

"Sama Pico?"

"Terserah Neji-_nii_. Mau sama Pico, Poco, Popo, atau bahkan pocong pun terserah."

Neji terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menggendikkan bahu, "Yang penting aku bisa mandi bareng Pico lagi." Neji bersorak riang, ia bahkan tidak menggubris pengawal yang menggiringnya.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam lebih Neji di kamar mandi dan ia belum selesai juga. Para pengawal mulai khawatir, takut Neji melarikan diri. Namun saat ingin memeriksa, sang bunke keluar. Terlihat bersih dan wangi, berbeda sekali dengan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ayo berangkat," ucapnya. Sepertinya karakternya sudah kembali seperti semula dan sukses membuat kedua penjaga itu tertegun beberapa saat.

.

Sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas telah disulap dengan apik. Beberapa hiasan diletakkan di sudut. Meja tempat persembahan berada di tengah, berisi makanan dan aneka manisan, tak jauh dari meja utama, jejeran meja dan kursi tertata rapi. Tempat duduk ini sudah penuh diisi oleh seluruh pemimpin klan yang ada di Konoha dan Hokage kelima. Mereka sudah menunggu sejak lama dan bertanya-tanya kapan acaranya dimulai.

"Dimana Neji? Kenapa acaranya belum dimulai?" Sang Hokage bertanya tak sabar, bajunya sudah basah akibat keringatnya sendiri. Tak hanya itu, beberapa tamu undangan sudah mulai resah dan mengeluh.

Hiashi gugup, dengan kepala menunduk ia meminta maaf atas molornya acara dan meminta para tamu bersabar sebentar lagi.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru seseorang.

Hiashi menoleh dan mendapati sang bunke datang dengan dada membusung, sorot mata tajam.

'Rupanya Neji sudah sadar,' gumamnya seraya bersyukur dalam hati.

Neji menghampiri ketua klan dengan langkah lebar dan mantap. Hiashi tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua lengan.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Neji?" tanyanya. Tangannya masih terlentang, menunggu sang bungke berada di pelukannya.

Neji terdiam, tidak membalas pertanyaan Hiashi, kemudian ia berlutut di hadapannya, mengepalkan kedua tangan ke depan, "Maafkan saya, paman. Meski berkali-kali saya coba, saya tetap tidak bisa melakukannya," ucap Neji.

"UAppaa?!" teriak Hiashi.

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk melukai Pico, paman."

"…" Hiashi terdiam begitu pula dengan seluruh tamu undangan yang lain.

"Pico adalah belahan hatiku. Jiwaku bakal remuk redam, paman." Sungguh Hiashi tidak kuat mendengar tutur kata Neji yang kelewat lebay. Ia juga sudah muak mendengar Pico-pico-pico dari mulut Neji.

"Aku sudah lama bersama Pico. Mana mungkin ak―"

PLAK!

Ucapan Neji terputus saat tangan Hiashi menampar pipinya, dan membuatnya terjatuh tidak elit. Mata bulan Neji membulat, tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipinya yang memanas, disusul isak tangis yang terkesan palsu. Okey sebenarnya _uncle_ Hiashi tidak ingin melakukan adegan ekstrim seperti ini. Tapi _kokoro_-nya sudah tidak kuat melihat tingkah Neji yang kelewat nista.

"Pa-paman?" suara Neji mirip artis kacangan di sinetron picisan yang sering ditontonnya setiap hari.

"Pa-paman tegaahh...? Paman tegaahh melakukan ini padakuuhh?" Suaranya sekarang mirip desahan banci yang keselak biji kedongdong dan berhasil membuat seluruh tamu undangan muntah berjamaah.

Hiashi tidak menggubris, pria tua itu merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan benda yang paling ditakuti Neji. Benda jahat yang bisa menyakiti Piko-nya.

"Jangan mendekat, Paman." Air matanya keluar, namun jurusnya sama sekali tidak mempan. Hiashi berjalan satu langkah, Neji menggeleng sambil merusaha ngesot.

"Jangan, Paman." Tinggal sedikit jarak yang memisahkan kedua pria berambut sama tersebut.

"Tenang, tidak akan sakit kok," ucap Hiashi berusaha menenangkan, namun bukannya tenang, Neji semakin ketakutan. Ia mencengkram erat Pico.

"Ja-jangan!" Neji berteriak histeris, ingus sudah menari-nari dengan brutal. Terlihat ijo dan menjijikkan.

Dari kejauhan Neji bisa melihat seluruh tamu bahkan Hinata dan Hanabi tak kuasa menahan tawa. Beberapa bahkan sampai pipis di celana gara-gara terlalu banyak tertawa. Sungguh kejam! Teganya mereka tertawa di bawah penderitaan orang lain.

Teganya dirimu.. teganya teganya.., Neji bernyanyi dalam hati.

Kembali ia menatap algojo jadi-jadian di depannya, wajahnya terukir senyum tapi tangan kanannya bergerak lincah memainkan 'alat' tersebut.

"TIDAAKKK!" Teriak Neji saat tangan kekar bergerak cepat dihadapannya dan menyentuh Pico dengan kasar. Neji menatap horor sang empunya tangan, mulutnya melebar saat benda tersebut melukai Pico-nya.

Crash!

"PICOOOO!" lolong Neji, meratapi tanah.

"Plis deh, Neji. Cuman sejumput, bentar lagi juga tumbuh lagi."

Hiashi berjalan pergi, membawa beberapa helai rambut Neji untuk selanjutnya dipakai sebagai syarat upacara. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keponakannya yang masih berlutut dan menatap nanar rambutnya yang sekarang lebih pendek lima senti meter dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? KENAPAA?" Rupanya sifat melankolis dan dramatis Neji belum juga sembuh. Ia memukul-mukul tanah layaknya jagoan yang kalah perang.

Kenapa ini semua terjadi pada Pico? Padahal ia sudah susah payah merawat Pico, membuatnya terlihat lembut, halus, dan berkilau. Ia bahkan rela menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya di kamar mandi demi Pico. Memberikannya _shampoo_ berkualitas dan _conditioner_ yang kaya akan vitamin dan mineral. Semua ia lakukan demi Pico, ia sudah merawatnya dengan hati-hati, menjauhkannya dari kutu dan debu. Neji sungguh tidak habis pikir, semua usahanya sia-sia. Pico secara brutal dipotong dan dijadikan tumbal untuk upacara klan.

"Kasihan kamu, Pico." Neji mengelus rambut coklatnya dan berdiri perlahan.

"Neji-_nii_," teriak Hinata dari kejauhan.

Neji mendengus saat Hinata menghampiri, "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus. Ia masih marah saat Hinata menertawakannya tadi.

"Neji-_nii_ masih marah, ya? _Gomen ne_," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"…"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, ia bahkan berjalan menjauhi sang pewaris Hyuuga. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya itu yang begitu _tsundere_, ia berlari kecil dan mendekati Neji.

"Apa Neji-_nii_ mau kuberi tahu sebuah rahasia." Neji berhenti dan menoleh, rupanya ia penasaran dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Ini tentang rahasia ramuan dari keluarga ibu yang terkenal itu. Yang bisa membuat siapapun yang memakainya akan mempunyai rambut indah dan panjang," ucap Hinata seduktif, matanya berkilat aneh. Neji sama sekali tidak melihat kilatan tersebut. Ia bahkan terlihat tertarik.

Dan seketika itu juga mata Neji berbinar dan mengangguk berkali-kali, "Aku mau!"

"Kalau begitu ikut aku. Hanabi juga sudah menunggu," diikuti dengan senyum menawan bak malaikat.

Tapi, sekali lagi Neji tidak tahu bahaya apa yang menantinya dan mengancam Pico si Rambut. Kita doakan saja, semoga Neji tidak berubah menjadi Aang di fandom sebelah akibat ramuan abal-abal yang dibuat Hanabi. Amien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Das Ende:.**

* * *

A/n: berakhir dengan nistah, garing dan tidak elit. Saya tau itu. 'Kan saya sudah peringatkan tadi.

Oh, kalau kalian tanya apa Mbik pernah nonton Boku no Pico, jawabannya belum. Ini jujur lho. Tapi mungkin bakal Mbik tonton kalau ada waktu buat ke warnet nyahahaha…

Yasudah saya tinggal bobo dulu. Silahkan meninggalkan kritik dan sarannya :)


End file.
